Su historia
by Victoire Black
Summary: Él la ama. Ella lo ama. Juntos, son una pareja inigualable. Separados, son entes errantes, dolidos. Porque las almas gemelas no pueden sobrevivir si están separadas.


_Él la ama. Ella lo ama. Juntos, son una pareja inigualable. Separados, son entes errantes, dolidos. Porque las almas gemelas no pueden sobrevivir si están separadas. Este fic participa en el reto temático de Septiembre "Ted & Victoire" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

_El Potterverso es de Jotaká._

* * *

He de decir que le dedico este fic a mi queridísima Reina Madre, **Elphyra**. Me he dado cuenta que somos casi gemelas... ¡Que nuestros nombres empiezan por la misma letra, y nos llevamos solo 5 meses y 17 días! (No me hagas caso, es el estrés). ¡Eres lo más, querida!

* * *

"**SU HISTORIA"**

_por Victoire Black._

* * *

**I**

—No te creo —exclamó un pequeño de apenas diez años. Una niña rubia lo miraba indignada.

—¡Es _vegdad_, Teddy! —insistió con su acento francés, tratando de cruzar sin éxito sus bracitos sobre el pecho—. Oí a la abuela Molly _deciglo_... ¡Santa Claus no existe!

—Entonces ¿quién nos deja regalos cada Navidad? ¿Quién, quién? —la niña se quedó en silencio, pensando—. ¿Te das cuenta? Es imposible que Santa _no_exista, Victoire.

—Yo le _cgeo_a la abuela —espetó ella, y se volteó con furia, dándole de lleno con su cabello en el rostro.

* * *

**II**

—¿Cuánto más faltará para que los de primer año entren? —susurró Teddy Lupin a un chico de sexto, sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Deberían estar aquí dentro de poco tiempo... —dicho y hecho. Apenas terminó de hablar, las grandes puertas se abrieron, y por allí entró su profesor de Herbología seguido de una horda de pequeños que miraban con ojos curiosos a todo y todos en el lugar.

Entre ellos, estaba una niña rubia tomada del brazo de su prima, una pelirroja que reía señalando las velas flotantes en el techo.

Entre ellos, estaba Victoire.

* * *

**III**

—Abercombie, Euan —llamó el profesor Longbottom al primero de una larga lista, y el pequeño colocó el sombrero en su cabeza. No pasaron más de cinco segundos, cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador gritó con voz potente "¡Ravenclaw!".

Ravenclaw... "¿Y si Victoire y Molly quedan allí?", pensó Teddy con angustia. Ellas eran sus mejores amigas, sus compañeras de juego cada vez que se encontraban en la casa de su padrino.

Por ese mismo motivo, cuando Neville llamó a las Weasley de primer año, él sostuvo la respiración.

"¡Ravenclaw!", gritó el Sombrero para ambas. Y Teddy no aplaudió.

* * *

**IV**

—¿Vienes conmigo al lago? —preguntó Victoire apenas encontró al metamorfomago el primer día del curso. Él no respondió. La había estado evitando durante el viaje en tren, e iba a seguir con el asunto aún cuando ya habían llegado al colegio—. Teddy, ¿se puede saber qué diablos te ocurre conmigo? —tenía apenas 13 años, pero su voz denotaba una fuerza que no había oído ni siquiera en Andrómeda.

Él moduló una única palabra, y desapareció entre la marea de estudiantes que iban a seguir con sus clases. Aún cuando no había hablado, Victoire lo supo.

"Euan".

* * *

**V**

—Es un idiota... —suspiró la rubia cuando vio a Teddy besarse con Amanda Gloss bajo un árbol... bajo _su_árbol. Igualmente, Victoire supo que no tenía derecho alguno a quejarse. Él la había dejado por "histérica y estúpida", y no había nada más por hacer.

"Lucha por lo que quieres", decía el pie de la carta que su madre le había enviado. Por alguna razón, supuso que se había enterado... Y que la informante había sido Molly. No se quejaba, dado que ella misma no tenía idea de cómo informarle el hecho a sus padres, claro.

* * *

**VI**

—¡Victoire! —oyó a alguien gritar en medio de la plataforma. ¿Era él? Imposible, si desde que había terminado el curso anterior no le había visto el pelo—. ¡Victoire! —volvió a oír la exclamación, y vio una figura de cabellos azules corriendo hacia ella.

—¿Teddy? —se extrañó Victoire, pero apenas pudo parpadear cuando sus labios rozaron los del chico, con prisa. Estuvieron así casi un minuto, hasta que un pequeño pelirrojo los interrumpió.

—¡Teddy! —exclamó con sorpresa—. ¡Victoire!

—James, estamos ocupados —dijo Ted, volviendo a la boca de la rubia—. ¡Vamos, vete!

* * *

**VII**

Las risas llegaban a sus oídos, el aroma a rosas inundaba todo su ser, y ella... Victoire en su vestido blanco parecía casi un ángel. Era una diosa, un ser mágico que había llegado para salvar su vida, para encarrilar sus sentimientos.

Nunca pensó en encontrarse a si mismo así, con la túnica de gala puesta, observando a su ahora esposa bailar con su padre. Los chiquillos correteaban alrededor de la enorme carpa situada en La Madriguera, y sus amigos lo miraban, extrañados.

Ellos jamás esperaron que ese día llegara. Teddy era un alma libre... Hasta que Victoire lo cambió.

* * *

**VIII**

Los oídos le pitaban, y todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Cómo podía ser que en apenas dos segundos, todo en su vida se hubiera puesto de cabeza? No era una mala noticia, ¡claro que no! Sin embargo, era algo que no se había esperado... y mucho menos siendo que no había pasado siquiera un año desde el día de su boda.

Fueron solo dos palabras, dos segundos, dos ojos mirándolo con emoción... pero no lograba reaccionar.

"Estoy _embagazada_", le había dicho Victoire con una sonrisa, que se había ido borrando gradualmente al no tener respuesta.

* * *

**IX**

—¿Ya saben qué _nombge _le van a _poneg _al niño? —preguntó Fleur, sacando a Teddy de su ensimismamiento. Normalmente, evitaba hablar con su suegra si no era necesario.

—Aún no sabemos si es niño o niña, mamá —le dijo Victoire, sonriente.

—_Pego_de igual _fogma_, ¿qué _nombges _tienen pensados? —insistió la francesa, y Ted se quedó mudo. ¿Nombres? ¡Pero si su bebé era "Porotito"! ¿Cómo era que no había pensado antes en un nombre para la criatura?

—Esto... —trató de pensar a toda velocidad dos nombres que le gustaran—. No lo sé.

* * *

**X**

La velada no había terminado muy bien que digamos. Su suegra le había reclamado una y mil veces que no podía traer una criatura al mundo llamándola "_Pogotito_", cosa que causó la risa del metamorfomago, y provocó que Dominique le dijera todos los adjetivos calificativos para nada respetuosos que había aprendido en sus dieciocho años de vida.

Ni Bill ni Louis sabían de qué lado ponerse, dado que ambos estaban de parte de Teddy... y si Fleur se enteraba, dormirían en la playa esa noche.

Finalmente, fue Victoire quien salvó la cena suspirando un simple "tengo hambre", risueña.

* * *

**XI**

—Oliver es un buen nombre de chico —comentó Teddy, recordando que era el nombre del mago protagonista de la última novela que había leído—. Y Olivia es lindo nombre para niña.

—_Eges _un imbécil, _Edwagd Gemus _Lupin. ¿No te _gustagía seg _más _ogiginal_? —ironizó Victoire rodando los ojos.

—¡Que no sé nombres de bebés, mujer!

—Yo sí, y le pondremos los que yo quiera.

—Como digas —aceptó Ted.

—Nathanaël si es niño, y Agnés si es niña. ¿Qué te _pagece_? —propuso Victoire. Y por alguna razón, a Teddy le gustaron.

* * *

**XII**

Apenas sintió el quejido del bebé al lado de su cama, Teddy se levantó de un salto, y fue a ver qué le ocurría. No iba a permitir que Victoire se despertara, dado que luego de tres noches sin dormir por amamantar a la niña a altas horas de la madrugada, estaba más irritable que nunca. La pequeña Agnés se revolvía inquieta entre las mantas de colores que le había tejido como regalo su bisabuela Andrómeda, pero una sonrisa asomaba en sus diminutos labios.

—¿Por qué te quejabas, entonces? —susurró el padre, revolviéndose el cabello con una mano.

* * *

**XIII**

—¡Mamiiii! —se oyó el agudo grito de una niña desde el jardín, y sus padres corrieron a ver qué ocurría. Los había encontrado en mal momento: Teddy sin remera y con las mejillas llenas de rush, y Victoire con la falda levantada, y la camisa desprendida. Al llegar al jardín, vieron a Dominique mirarlos con la ceja levantada y una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro, pero la ignoraron acomodándose las ropas como mejor podían—. ¡Papi! —volvió a gritar la niña con emoción—. ¡Hice magia!

Y era verdad: un pequeño ramillete de flores blancas flotaba frente a ella.

* * *

**XIV**

—Sabes que no estoy de _acuegdo_, Ted —dijo Victoire en un susurro cargado de temor. Desde el día en que su marido había decidido sentar cabeza, se negaba a aceptar que trabajara de auror.

—Sí, pero es lo que a mí me gusta... Además —añadió al verle el rostro—, mi padrino siempre trabajó de eso, y jamás le ocurrió nada.

—Sí, _pego _estamos hablando del _hombge _que se _enfgentó _a _Voldemogt _con apenas un año, y _sobgevivió_... ¿Qué _hagé _yo si te _ocugge _algo? ¿Qué _pasagá _con Agnés?

Silencio. Sabía que no había ninguna solución.

* * *

**XV**

—¡Señorita Lupin! —llamó el profesor Longbottom con urgencia, entrando sin siquiera tocar a la habitación de las chicas de sexto año. Ella se levantó de la cama con velocidad y, aún en pijama, bajó las escaleras hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó inquieta, y al ver la palidez en el semblante del Jefe de su casa, auguró que nada bueno podía estar pasando.

—Es tu padre, Agnés —susurró, evitando las formalidades al encontrarse a solas. Ella perdió todo el color de su rostro, y puntos negros le nublaron la vista—... Lo atacaron.

* * *

**XVI**

Fleur Weasley estaba en San Mungo, caminando de un lado hacia el otro. Su yerno se encontraba en un estado delicado, y su hija mayor en un estado de nervios en el cual nada la calmaba. Eso fue lo primero que vio Agnés al llegar en un traslador acompañada por su tío Louis... Un ambiente de mierda.

—¿Qué pasó? —sollozó la chica, yendo a abrazar a su abuela, desesperada. Esta no respondió, dando pie a muchas cosas en su cabeza. Pocos minutos después, un sanador salió de una sala contigua, y dijo:

—Edward Lupin acaba de fallecer.

* * *

**XVII**

Gritos desgarradores llenaron la madrugada aquel día. Sollozos irregulares inundaron el hospital hasta el amanecer. ¿Qué otra cosa podían hacer, más que lamentarse? El alma les dolía, estaba en pedazos; sobre todo el de ella.

—Mamá —susurró Agnés, entre los brazos de una Victoire dormida—. Má, por favor... —volvió a hablar, tratando de despertarla. No era lo mejor, dado que se pondría a gritar de nuevo, pero necesitaban irse de aquel lugar—. Vamos, mamá... —y recién ahí, los grandes ojos azules de Victoire se abrieron.

—Yo sin Teddy no me voy —susurró con dolor.

* * *

**XVIII**

—Ted —sollozó Victoire Lupin frente a un ataúd lleno de flores—. Teddy, te lo dije —el llanto se inmiscuía en las mejillas de todos los presentes, que no eran pocos—. Mi _amog_, mi vida, mi todo, ¿cómo pudiste _dejagnos_?

Toda su vida habían estado juntos, hasta antes de nacer. Fleur recordó al pequeño preguntándole si se había tragado una sandía, Bill vio con claridad al niño con el cual había jugado Quidditch durante años en La Madriguera.

Y Agnés observó mientras el ataúd desaparecía bajo la tierra, cómo se quedaba huérfana tanto de padre... como de madre.

* * *

**XIX**

Victoire había dejado de ser Victoire de un día para el otro. ¿Cómo era posible que una joven tan alegre e inquieta como alguna vez había sido, se hubiera convertido en un ser que ni siquiera era capaz de comer por sus propios medios. Su única hija, la bella Agnés, había dejado el colegio para estar con ella, para cuidarla... Pero era imposible hacer algo para salvarla de esa angustia que la estaba ahogando.

Vivía sentada en el sillón favorito de Ted, mirando por la ventana... La nieve, la lluvia, los rayos de sol por la mañana. Y no reaccionaba.

* * *

**XX**

—Va a morir, abuela —decía siempre Agnés, mirando con nostalgia a quien una vez había sido su risueña madre—. Va a morir de tristeza —añadía, y Fleur jamás lo negó.

Se sabía, era un hecho predecible... Solo un año después, ese mismo día en el cual Teddy Lupin había dejado este mundo para reunirse con aquellos padres que jamás había podido conocer, Victoire los abandonó. Le había sido imposible sobrevivir sin gran amor, su alma gemela, y ahora por fin iba a ser feliz.

Fue por eso que Agnés no lloró en su entierro, sino que sonrió.

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Crucios? ¿Qué onda?_


End file.
